Dead Silent
by Jay-Jay01
Summary: COMPLETE. Alex doesn’t turn up for work. No call. Nothing. Bobby goes over to her apartment and finds out why.
1. Dead Silent

Dead Silent  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to NBC.  
  
Summary: Alex doesn't turn up for work. No call to say she's sick. Nothing. This isn't like Alex, so Bobby goes over to her apartment and finds out why.  
  
This is my first Fan Fic ever. So it will be pretty stupid. But please send reviews. My address is at the end of the story.  
  
"Bobby, where's Alex?" the Captain asked as he walked over to Bobby and Alex's desks. "I don't know," Bobby shrugged. "She's 3 hours late. She's never been this late before without a phone call to say why," "Man slow down. She'll be here," "Bobby what if something has happened to her. Go over to her apartment and see if she's there. I'll call her home & cell to let her know that you're going over there," Bobby rolled his eyes & grabbed his jacket & keys & stormed out of the building. The Captain called her home but all he got was her machine. 'Hi you've reached Alex. I'm not home so leave a message & I'll get back to you.' "Alex, its James. Umm look if you're home and unwell, Bobby is on his way over. Bye". He called her cell but got her machine. 'Hi you've reached Detective Eames, my phone is off, so leave a message.' "Alex, it's James, Bobby is on his way over to your apartment. Please call us if you're sick. Bye."  
  
Bobby got to Alex's apartment block & parked out the front. He got out & started to climb the stairs to her apartment. He finally reached her door. 24 B. He knocked several times but no answer. He tried to see if the door was open. It was. He instantly drew his gun. He opened her front door with his foot. He carefully and quietly entered & once inside, he smelt copper. Blood & lots of it as the smell was thick. He followed the strong scent with his nose & it led him to Alex's bedroom door. It was slightly open. He pushed it open with his foot. He stepped inside. Bobby dropped his fun. He went ghostly pale. He couldn't move. "OH SHIT!" was all that came out of his mouth.  
  
Chapter 2: What does Bobby find in Alex's bedroom? Reviews wanted. Please send reviews to: Jays_A_Babe01@yahoo.com.au 


	2. Gone

Gone  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to NBC.  
  
Summary: Alex doesn't turn up for work. Bobby goes over to her apartment and finds out why.  
  
Bobby just stood there. He was ghostly pale. His Alex was dead. Her bed sheets saturated in her blood. Her abdomen was thickly covered in blood. He could tell she was stabbed. A couple of times by the amount of blood. She was taped up to her own headboard. Her mouth was covered with layers and layers of tape. He looked at the way she was laying. Rape. He couldn't take it any more and ran out of the bedroom and onto her balcony and vomited all of his stomach contents into one of her potted plants. Tears started welling up in his eyes. He tried to blink them away but they kept coming. He couldn't believe it. She was dead. He was taken away from his thoughts to his cell ringing in his pocket.  
  
"Goren."  
  
"Its Deakins. You at Alex's yet?"  
  
"Yeah I am. Um look.. she's.. umm."  
  
"She's what Bobby?"  
  
"She's dead. Murdered. In her own bed."  
  
"Oh God. Bobby stays there. We're on our way."  
  
Bobby threw his phone over the balcony in anger. He started crying even more now. 'Why. Why did this have to happen to her? She hasn't done anything wrong in her life. She's my love. My life. She's my everything and you took it away. Why?' Bobby was thinking over and over again.  
  
3 Hours Later  
  
Bobby was still sitting out on Alex's balcony. He didn't hear Deakins step outside to join him.  
  
"Bobby. The coroner has done the autopsy on Alex. Do you want to say good bye?" "Nope. I would rather do it when she's not laying on some cold slab, naked." Bobby looked at Deakins "Do you know what happened to her?"  
  
"The autopsy report said that she was raped by several men as he found different samples of semen. She was stabbed after the rape, about 3 times and was then chocked to death. She was still alive after the stabbing. I'm so sorry Bobby but he found something else." Deakins rested his hand gently on Bobby's shoulder. "She was 3 months pregnant."  
  
"Pregnant?"  
  
Chapter 3: Bobby finds Alex's diary and finds out why she never told him she was pregnant with his child.  
  
Reviews wanted please. Send them to Jays_A_Babe01@yahoo.com.au 


	3. The Diary

The Diary  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to NBC.  
  
Summary: Alex doesn't turn up for work. Bobby goes over to her apartment and finds out why.  
  
2 months later  
  
After Forensic's had finished with Alex's apartment, Bobby decided to go over to her apartment and find some answers to his questions. As he entered her apartment, his stomach quenched at the smell of copper in the air. He felt like vomiting but held it in. He walked heavily towards Alex's bedroom door and braced himself as he opened her door.  
  
The room was clean. Too clean for his Alex. His Alex who was 3 months pregnant with his child when she was murdered in her own home. Bobby was curious to find out why she never told him about the baby so he searched all of her draws and cupboards for an answer; then he came upon her diary.  
  
Bobby got nervous as he sat holding her diary. The one thing she could separate herself from the real world. He opened it slowly. On the first page was an ultra sound photo. Dated 09/01/03. Yesterday. She had their baby's first photo yesterday without him there. 'How could she not tell me about the baby? I was the father for god sake.'  
  
Bobby calmed himself down and flipped through her diary to the page marked, "A Special Day". He found it. The entry the day after their baby was conceived. Dated 9/10/02.  
  
As Bobby began to read, tears started forming in his eyes.  
  
'.Last night with Bobby was great. He took me out to a fancy restaurant, and we then had a walk along the boardwalk eating Ice Cream. He took us back to his place and we made love. He is so gentle when it comes to connecting intimately. It makes me feel special inside. Special to have met someone so unique. So individual and different from any guy I've been with. I am so glad I will be able to spend the rest of my life with this unique man. I'm hoping he's going to propose soon.'  
  
Bobby stopped reading, as he needed to find out why. He flipped through some more pages. He found a page. Dated 12/12/02. He started reading once more with tears forming in his eyes. 'I can't believe it. Pregnant with Bobby's child. That mean's we're going to have to get married because of our child. Also what am I going to tell Deakins? He relay's on Bobby and I so much and when I go on maternity leave he'll have to find a replacement and Bobby won't handle having a temporary replacement. Also what am I going to tell Bobby? He'll freak out when I tell him I'm pregnant. I've seen him with kids. He can't stand them. Oh My God. I'm going to be a single mum?'  
  
Bobby wiped his fallen tears and sucked everything that he just read in.  
  
"No, you've would've been Mrs Goren. A Happy married mother. And we would've made the most perfect family. You would've had the most memorabile wedding. The wedding of your dreams. Why did you have to die? Why did those guys have to take away my beautiful Alex?  
  
Someone interrupted Bobby at the door. "They didn't take away your Alex."  
  
Chapter 4: Who is at door?  
  
Reviews wanted please. Send them to Jays_A_Babe01@yahoo.com.au 


	4. In Memory

In Memory  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to NBC.  
  
Summary: Alex doesn't turn up for work. Bobby goes over to her apartment and finds out why.  
  
Bobby looked up at find his beloved Alex standing there. Alive. Not Dead.  
  
"What in the world?" Bobby stood up a walk steadily towards Alex. He reached out and touched her face. She was real. "Alex you're meant to be dead?"  
  
"I know. But I'm not. It was all a set up." She reached up and covered his hand with her own.  
  
"Why did you do that to me? I sat by you're grave everyday grieving over you, and you weren't even dead. I couldn't sleep at night knowing you weren't around. Why Alex? Why? I want to know everything!" Bobby pulled his hand away and walked back over to her bed.  
  
"Bobby, I was in danger. My life was being threatened. You weren't even meant to find me. Deakin left a message on my machine saying you were coming over and it was too late for Deakins to tell you I was alright. The head of this mob that was threatening me was meant to walk in and find me dead instead of you. It was all set up but you interrupted it all. So we had to keep going. The funeral, my burial. My Autopsy report. Was all a fake." Alex started crying at how much she knew she had hurt Bobby. "I'm so.. Sorry Bobby. But there is one thing out of this that is true!"  
  
Bobby looked up at Alex. "And what is that Alex? That you have practically ruined my life for the past 3 months and that I've been a wreck and can't even think straight."  
  
"I really am pregnant." Alex said cutting off Bobby.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm 5 months pregnant with our baby. But you probably can't tell by the big daggy coat I've got on." Alex chuckled a bit.  
  
"Oh My God, Alex. It is true. Oh My God, I love you soo much." "I Love You to Bobby and I never meant to put you through this terrible ordeal."  
  
"Alex I forgive. It did me a lot of good. Made me think of how much I care for you and much I missed you when you were gone. Alex answer me one thing."  
  
"What is that?" Alex asked as she wiped away her and Bobby's tears.  
  
"Marry Me?" Bobby asked and got down on one knee and took her left hand in his.  
  
"What?"  
  
Chapter 5: What will be Alex's Answer?  
  
Reviews wanted please. Send them to Jays_A_Babe01@yahoo.com.au 


	5. Mike

Mike  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to NBC.  
  
Summary: Alex doesn't turn up for work. Bobby goes over to her apartment and finds out why.  
  
"Marry you?" Alex was shocked. She couldn't move.  
  
"Yes. Marry me. I know that one of us would have to get a transfer and I would be the one to do so. But I love you Alex. I want you in my life. I need you in my life. So will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Bobby looked deep into Alex's eyes, hoping he would see her answer in there somewhere.  
  
"Yes." Alex replied softly.  
  
"What? I didn't hear your answer?" Bobby teased Alex.  
  
"YES!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I love you too and I want you in my life. But I think we could talk to Deakins about the transfer. He might be able to sort some things out for us." Alex rapped her arms around but someone interrupted them from the lounge room.  
  
Bobby and Alex walked out to see who it was. Bobby held on his gun as they walked out to the lounge.  
  
"Freeze!" Bobby yelled and drew his gun at the intruder.  
  
"Mike!" Alex yelled at who was in her old living room.  
  
"Alex. There you are."  
  
Chapter 6: Who's Mike and will he interfere with Bobby and Alex's engagement.  
  
Reviews wanted please. Send them to Jays_A_Babe01@yahoo.com.au 


	6. Authors Note

Just a quick note:  
  
Guys sorry this next chapter has taken so long. But I've just had a baby and haven't had time to update my story. Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it's not what you wanted.  
  
Jay 


	7. The Engagement?

The Engagement??  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to NBC.  
  
Summary: Alex doesn't turn up for work. Bobby goes over to her apartment and finds out why.  
  
"Mike. What are you doing up here? I told you to wait in the car"  
  
"Well you've been gone almost 30 minutes and you know how I can't stand to be in the car that long"  
  
While Mike and Alex continued to talk, Bobby got lost in his own thoughts  
  
'Who is this guy?' 'How does he know Alex?' 'What does he want with Alex?'  
  
"Bobby? Bobby?" Alex yelled at Bobby.  
  
Bobby looked up at Alex who seemed to be worried about him  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Who this guy? How do you know him."  
  
"Oh, how rude of me. Bobby this is my brother Mike. Who works for the FBI. He helped with my fake death. I've been staying with him for the past 2 months in Seattle."  
  
"Oh man. Sorry to be rude."  
  
"Its fine. Nice to meet you Bobby, Alex talks about you constantly. Can never get her to shut up."  
  
"Shut up Mike."  
  
"So what was with all the excitement going on before I interrupted?"  
  
"Bobby proposed to me. We're getting married"  
  
"Married. OH MY GOD. CONGRATULATIONS SIS, CONGRATULATIONS BOBBY." Mike said as he hugged both his sister and his future brother-in-law.  
  
Just then the excitement was broken up with gun fire rang out through Alex's old apartment.  
  
All three hit the ground covering their heads.  
  
When the gun fire had stopped , Bobby and Mike stood up slowly and cautiously.  
  
"Alex it's ok. You can get up now." Mike said to his sister who has still on the ground near his feet.  
  
"Alex? ALEX!!"  
  
Chapter 6: What's happened to Alex?  
  
Reviews wanted please. Send them to Jays_A_Babe01@yahoo.com.au 


	8. Wake Up Sleepy Head

Wake up sleepy head  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to NBC etc.  
  
Summary: Alex doesn't turn up for work. Bobby goes over to her apartment and finds out why.  
  
"ALEX!"  
  
Bobby fell down on his knees beside Alex's unconscious body. He checked for her pulse and found one but her pulse was very weak. He then checked her over for a wound.  
  
"Oh SHIT! Mike call an ambulance. Alex has been shot in the back"  
  
"OH MAN!"  
  
Mike dialled 911 from his mobile  
  
" This is FBI Agent Eames. My sister has been shot in the back.. She's 5 months pregnant.. Apartment 24 B. It's on the third floor.. Mountain DR.. She's unconscious but has a weak pulse.. We'll be waiting."  
  
"Thanks Mike. Now find me a towel or something. Anything that I can stop the bleeding with."  
  
Mike returned with a towel. Bobby pressed it to her back and rolled her onto her left side.  
  
"Do you think Alex and the baby are going to be ok?"  
  
"I don't know. Her fall could've hurt the baby and the bullet could've have injured her badly or just a slight hole in her back. We don't know. All I know is that she's a tough cookie."  
  
5 minutes passed and the ambulance crew was in Alex's old apartment, gently placing her onto the gurney and carrying her down the millions of stairs they had just climbed. Bobby road in the back of the ambulance with Alex to the hospital. They reached the Emergency Room and then rushed Alex off for Emergency Surgery once she was checked over by Doctors.  
  
Bobby and Mike waited impatiently in the Emergency Waiting Room. 2 hours later, One of Alex's doctors appeared in Surgical Gear.  
  
"How is Alex and the baby?"  
  
"Look, I have to tell you the truth and at this point, both of them don't look so good. We removed the bullet from Alex's back which was lodged between her spine and left shoulder blade and the baby, is in a lot of stress. Probably caused from the fall. Alex I'm afraid has fallen in to a coma. We're monitoring the baby, to see if it's stress level will fall. Alex will soon be moved to the ICU Ward. I'll come get you once we've got her settled in."  
  
"Thanks man." Bobby said quietly, as he sat back down in his hospital chair.  
  
Chapter 7: Will Alex and the baby pull through? Will Alex ever wake up?  
  
Reviews wanted please. Send them to Jays_A_Babe01@yahoo.com.au 


	9. What Now?

What Now?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to NBC etc.  
  
Summary: Alex doesn't turn up for work. Bobby goes over to her apartment and finds out why.  
  
30 minutes had passed since Bobby and Mike received the news on Alex's condition. Alex's doctor came and walked Bobby and Mike to Alex's room on the ICU Ward.  
  
"Ok I only want one at a time. Ok?"  
  
"Yep. Thanks Doctor."  
  
Mike entered Alex's room first. Alex was on the bed hooked up to the respirator and many other machines. Her pregnant belly was attached to a foetal monitoring machine, keeping an eye on the baby growing inside of her.  
  
"Hey baby girl. Its Mike. The Baby is doing fine. And so are you. But all we need is for you to wake up so we can see your beautiful eyes again. We got the guys who opened fire on your apartment. They're in custody now. So you're safe. But wake up baby girl. We need you to wake up"  
  
Mike was now crying. He was scarred of losing his baby sister, whom he loved very much. He was brought out of his thoughts by a tap on the door. It was Bobby.  
  
"Hey man. You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Just crying cause I don't want to lose my baby sister. You want to have a talk with her? Talk to your baby as well?"  
  
"Sure. I'll give you another 5 minutes. I'm gonna go get a coffee, to try and calm myself down. You want one?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
Bobby returned with 2 coffees and knocked on Alex's hospital room door.  
  
"Your coffee's here."  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
Bobby handed Mike his coffee and walked out side to the waiting room chairs. Bobby sat next to Alex and place his hand gently on her stomach and gently stroked it.  
  
"Hey baby. Its dad. You be good for mommy, while she's resting." He leaned over and kissed her stomach. He layed his head gently on her stomach and stayed that way for awhile.  
  
6 hours had passed since Alex had been brought into the hospital and Bobby was still in the same position he was 2 hours ago. Bobby was awoken to a hand smoothing down his hair.  
  
"Alex. You're awake!"  
  
Chapter 10: What happens now with Alex and the Baby? Reviews wanted please. Send them to Jays_A_Babe01@yahoo.com.au 


	10. Good News

Good News  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to NBC etc.  
  
Summary: Alex doesn't turn up for work. Bobby goes over to her apartment and finds out why.  
  
Bobby's POV:  
  
Almost Five months had passed since that day. Alex never fully recovered. Her back has never been the same since she was shot. I guess the weight of carrying a baby to full term put a lot of stress on her back.  
  
She was made to sit and rest at home until she was full term.  
  
Well the time came. She went passed her due date. and became more and more impatient every day. Moaning for this thing to come out. I keep telling that that thing is our creation. Our child.  
  
She went 10 days passed her due date before the time came for our miracle to be born. At 4:34am on a Sunday morning Alex gave birth to our Miracle. A son named Sam Robert Goren. Born at 6pounds 4oz. Small but perfect.  
  
Alex did beautifully. Gave birth our beautiful son and I couldn't be happier with the way our life has gone about.  
  
The End  
  
Reviews wanted please. So press that little button and send a review my way. 


End file.
